


Born to Darkness, Born to Silence

by RikuKingdomHearts3, TheDeadGirlRisen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Brotherly Fluff, Brotherly Love, Deaf Character, Disabled Children, Gen, Minor Bullying, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadGirlRisen/pseuds/TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Brothers Ventus and Vanitas do not have a easy life. Vanitas cannot hear and Ventus cannot see. But together they find a way to get through each day. Finnally though one of them got a break. There is a surgery Vanitas could undergo to fix his hearing...





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so this is co written with DeadGirlRisen and is crossposted on FanFiction. Over there though it's posted on Dead's page (as TheDeadGirlRisen).  
> This was meant to be a one-shot, but devolved more into a short series of chapters. But we worked together on this and made what we could. Enjoy!

** A few days before the opertation **

Vanitas tossed onto his side as he tried to bury himself under his bed sheets. No matter how long he waited though, he could not seem to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and waited… and waited, but his mind was far to active. He gripped the sheets tightly as he frowned. A moment later he let out a sharp exhale, expressing his frustration. 

He slowly turned back onto his other side, so he could get a look at the clock on the nightstand. The time read 2:24am. He sighed again as he let his eyes glance straight across from his bed. On the other side of the room was his brother’s bed; Ventus’s bed. And there laid Ventus, seemingly fast asleep. 

Without much debate Vanitas crawled out from his bed and walked across the room. He stood over Ventus’s bed, watching his calmly sleeping brother. He only waited a moment before he started to shake Ventus’s shoulder. He stared and waited to see if Ventus would wake up, but Vanitas knew that his brother was a heavy sleeper, so he shook his shoulder again. 

Ventus groaned as he rolled on to his back, before letting out a slow yawn. “Vani? Wh… What are you doing? Isn’t it… still sleep time?” Ventus’s eyes remained closed as he spoke, but that was something that Vanitas had grown accustomed to years ago. 

Even though it was dark in the room, he had been awake long enough that his eyes were adjusted. Vanitas could easily see his brother’s lips moving. He could still see each word formed that was being said. 

Ventus then held up his hand and waited as Vanitas to place his hands next to his. Slowly Vanitas started moving his fingers and hands in different ways. He went carefully through each motion so Ventus could feel it, so he could know what he was trying to say. 

**I want to talk to you. Can’t sleep.**

“All right, what do you want to talk about?” Ventus asked ending with a easy going smile.

Vanitas thought for a moment before he started to sign again. **It’s about the operation. It’s in a few days, and I don’t know. I’m a little worried.**

“What’s troubling you?”

Vanitas took in a deep breath before he sat down on the bed next to Ventus. When Ventus felt the bed move from Vanitas sitting, he adjusted himself into a upright position. He waited patiently as Vanitas seemed to be thinking over what he wanted to tell Ventus. 

**What if it doesn’t work? I mean, if something goes wrong?**

Despite knowing his brother, Vanitas still expected his brother to say ‘don’t be silly’ or something along those lines, instead Ventus said, “Well the doctors are trained to do the operation, and I hardly think they can make your hearing any worse.”

 **Ha ha. Very funny.** Vanitas signed back with the slightly bit of annoyance. But there was no way to really express that in sign language. The closest thing he could do at least was let out a sharp exhale, hoping Ventus would get it. **Seriously though. I am just a little scared I guess. But also I am a bit sad.**

“Why are you sad?” Ventus asked as he tilted his head to the side. 

Vanitas sighed slowly. **It doesn’t feel fair to me. I am getting to hear, but you won’t get to ever see.**

“Life isn't fair, I’m just glad that you're able to hear,” Ventus replied honestly. “It will be great though once we can finally have regular conversations. That is what I am most excited about.”

Vanitas sighed again as he dropped his hands to his side. He leaned to the side and rested gently against his brother. He sometimes didn’t understand how Ventus could always find a way to be cheery and happy. Before it felt like a second even passed, Ventus wrapped one arm around Vanitas, and the other cradled his head. They stayed like that, peaceful and calm together for a short while as Vanitas finally started to feel a bit more calm about everything. 

Vanitas eventually pulled back from Ventus and waited for him to hold up his hands again. Vanitas then placed his hands against his brothers and started to sign once more. 

**Thanks Ven. Thank you for cheering me up.**

Ventus smiled, his grin reaching from ear to ear. “No problem.”


	2. Chapter 1 (Flashback 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another chapter. Now how we ended up making this story work is that several of the chapters are flashbacks interwoven between the actual chapters. So here we go with the first flashback!

**A few months before operation**

It was a normal school day for the two brothers and they were eating lunch with some of the other ‘special needs’ kids. Sure they had some difficulties, but Vanitas didn’t see why he and his brother had to be stuck with them. He may be deaf, and Ventus blind, but it wasn’t as if they had any other learning disabilities. Vanitas thought it was stupid that they had to go to special classes where the teachers had to go slower cause of the other kids. Vanitas huffed, it had been better when they were in elementary school and they could mix with the normal classes.

With lunch finished they started to make their way back to their classes. Vanitas paused as he saw Rin standing before them, blocking their path. Ventus had paused as well feeling Vanitas stop walking. As his hand was already on his brothers arm, guiding him, he started to tap his fingers. **Rin is in front of us. He has yet to start mouthing off though.**

“What do you want Rin?” Ventus asked after a moment of waiting. 

“Just waiting to see how long it would take for one of you idiots to respond. Pretty slow today,” Rin replied with a scoff. 

Vanitas hated Rin, he could see how the boy sneered at them, his ugly features twisting and making him even worse looking. Dirt brown hair that seemed to always be going every which way shifted as the boy took a threatening step closer.

Rin had yet to actually hurt them seriously, but he did like to push them around.

“You just want to bow in our almighty presence, go ahead and bow then.” Ventus replied with the slightly smirk on his face. 

“What would be the point to that?” Rin asked dryly. “Not like your dead-ass eyes could see if I was doing it anyways.”

“No but Vani would see and tell me.”

“How could no-ears even know what we're talking about.”

Vanitas scowled and gave him the middle finger. 

“How long must it take you to learn that Vani is a master at reading lips?”

Rin rolled his eyes and scoffed as he glared at Vanitas. “What does that matter? He still can’t hear anything, bet that must really suck, doesn’t it?”

**At least I don’t have to hear his voice, I bet it’s like a little girls voice.**

Ventus chuckled as he felt Vanitas sign his thoughts to him. Rin on the other hand looked at them with a confused, but overall annoyed look. He scrunched his nose before speaking again. “What’s so funny now blind boy?”

“It’s just that your voice sounds like a dying walrus.” 

Rin glared with wide eyes as he stormed up to Ventus. Without a word he shoved Vanitas to the side and grabbed Ventus by the collar of his shirt. Vanitas staggered back from the sudden push, but stayed standing. He pulled Ventus closer to him so their faces were mer inches apart. “I know you can’t see me cause your a blind idiot, but you shut the fuck up you pansy ass boy.”

With that Rin shoved Ventus away. Ventus let out a sudden yelp as he fell back to the tilted school floor. Vanitas scowled and marched toward the boy and kicked him as hard as he could, right where no guy should ever be kicked. As Rin laid curled up in a ball his face scrunched up, Vanitas went to his brother and helped him up.

“Vani? You okay?” Ventus said, turning his head towards Vanitas.

Vanitas helped Ventus up first before letting him feel his hands to tell him.

**Yeah, I’m find, Rin shouldn’t bother us again for a while though.** Vanitas winced as a teacher was approaching them.  **Incidentally I may be in trouble.**

“Kicked him in the balls again… didn’t you?” Ventus asked, as he had only heard what had happened, but it was easy to assume. 

**If only he would learn, what do you think my punishment will be this time? Another detention, or do you think they may actually try and suspend me.**

“He did grab me first though, so they can’t completely throw you out.”

**You know that Rin’s parents practically own this place though.**

“Even if they try to throw you out, I won’t let them toss you out without me,” Ventus replied with a chuckle. 

**Yeah, I know, hopefully mom and dad won’t be to mad if we do get kicked out.**

With that the teacher arrived, and he did not look pleased. “Vanitas Wayfinder, you are to come with me to the principal's office right now.”

Vanitas put on a confused expression, as if he was wondering what the teacher was saying.

**I wish teachers would remember to sign language, however am I supposed to know what they are saying?**

Ventus smiled slightly, knowing full well that Vanitas wanted to stall. He didn’t mind though, he always liked to play along with helping him out. He turned his head in the direction he knew the teacher was standing. “Can you tell me again what you want Vanitas to do? So I can sign that to him? You know, so he can understand?”

The teacher narrowed his eyes at Ventus, with a sneer the man repeated, “Vanitas Wayfinder, you are to come with me to the principal's office right now.”

Ventus slowly turned, and reached out for Vanitas. His hand slightly over dramatically touching different areas of his face. “Just gotta make sure I am facing him directly.” 

Ventus smiled to Vanitas as he slowly started to sign out what the teacher had said. He waited a moment before speaking aloud again. “All right, I told him. Now what?” Ventus tried to sound as innocent as he could to the teacher. 

“Obviously he is to follow me to the principal's office.”

**Do you think the principle can sign, if not then you can stay here and the teachers would obviously have to send for someone, whether you or another teacher that knows sign language, at least it would delay it a bit more.**

Ventus felt carefully the words Vanitas signed at him before turning to the teacher once more. “All right, Vanitas will follow you to the principal's office, but first can he walk me to class?”

The teacher stared long and hard at each boy before giving his answer. “He can, but I will follow both of you to make sure he gets you to class, understood?” 

“Yes sir.” Ventus replied and once again took a bit of time to sign back what the teacher said, even if it wasn’t needed.

**I guess we shouldn’t keep the idiot waiting to much longer on us.** With that the boys began making there way to class, moving slower than they could, but not so slow that the teacher could accuse them of dragging their feet.

They soon arrived at the classroom that Ventus had to get to. Vanitas stepped forward to open the door before guiding Ventus into the room and to his desk. The teacher went over to the teacher in the room and explained that Vanitas would have to be coming with him to the principal's office for a while. After that he exited the room and looked to Vanitas, he gave a simple enough motion with his hands to signal Vanitas to follow him. 

_ “Mom is going to fuss over us again. And dads gonna scold me for kicking Rin. Though it might be more effective if he wasn't amused about me doing that…” _ Vanitas thought to himself as he followed behind the teacher. 

They walked further down the hall until they reached the principal’s office. Vanitas stepped inside and saw that Rin was already waiting there, sitting in one of the chairs that was across from the man in charge. Off to the side of his desk stood an older woman. Vanitas knew her well though. She was one of the social workers, and one of the only ones that knew sign language. 

The principal nodded to Vanitas, though he gave a serious and unamused stare towards him. Vanitas stood there for a moment, looking back and forth between the principal and Rin. He could already tell that this would not go too well. He then made his way to the chair next to Rin and sat down. 

"Now you see here young man, we have been somewhat lenient in your disorderly behavior due to your disability, but it seems you are not getting the message. Because of that you will have to be punished more severely this time.”

Even though Vanitas could read the harsh words clearly from the man’s face, the social worker still signed everything. Though as she did, she glanced worriedly at the principal before clearing her throat. “Um sir, aren’t you going to ask Vanitas for his side of the story first? Before giving punishment?” The social worker was kind enough to also sign what she was saying as she spoke to the principal, as it was the case that most people in the school did not know Vanitas could easily read lips. 

His lips curled downward as he replied, "Fine what's your version of the events?" The principal then grumble quietly, far too quiet for anyone to hear, but still easy enough for Vanitas to read his lips. "Though I don't see how his events will be valid considering his disability."

Vanitas narrowed his eyes, but chose to try and remain calm in the situation. He already knew that the principal was no good after all. He sighed though before he raised his hands and began to tell his side of the story to everybody... well technically only the social worker. 

**Rin was the one who started it. He verbally assaulted both me and Ventus. And went further with it by shoving me to the ground and threatens Ventus. I only did what I did because I was trying to defend my brother.**

The social worker looked at him with sour filled eyes before she repeated what he said over to the principal. After she finished, the principal looked less than impressed with Vanitas’s story… another thing Vanitas expected. 

“And how in the world could you of all people know what Rin was saying to you and your brother? You’re deaf,” the principal stated rather bluntly. 

The social worker frowned the principals statement before she signed back to Vanitas what he said, but Vanitas was already thinking of his response. He sneered at the man before he signed, not once taking his eyes off him.

**Because I can read lips.**

“As if you can actually read lips,” the principal said once the social worker told him what Vanitas said. 

**I can though. Clear as day.**

Vanitas didn’t even wait for the social worker to tell him what had been said, just as a way to prove his point. The social looked at him, impressed with him before then proceeding to tell the principal. 

“You still attacked an upstanding member of the community, and you have always attacked Rin. For your continued unruly behavior you will be given a 3 day suspension.”

The social worker had a frown marrying her face as she signed.  **Sorry, I’ll see if I can talk some sense into him, this has been really unfair to you.**

Vanitas stood up to leave, he gave a small nod to the social worker, even though he knew there was nothing she could do. He walked out of the office and worried about his parents reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope that we are conveying the communication between Vantias and Ventus in a good way. And also Rin of course is just a OC created by DeadGirlRisen. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter uploaded! Thanks so far on the interest in this story! We hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Several hours before operation**

Ventus and Vanitas sat next to each other in the car as their parents drove down the street. It wouldn't be long before they would arrive at the hospital, then everything would begin. Every inch closer only made Vanitas more nervous.

Vanitas began to fidget in his seat, drawing the attention of Ventus, who felt the shifting movements. He reached over and placed his hand on Vanitas's knee. He then moved his hand until he found where Vanitas's hand rested. He gave Vanitas's hand a gentle squeeze to give him the indication he was going to speak.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Ventus asked softly as he rubbed Vanitas's hand for comfort.

**Not sure anymore. So nervous.**

Vanitas signed his thoughts short and simple, his mind far too distracted to give full and complete sentences. 

"Ah. Don't worry though. I know everything's going to be okay. You just gotta keep being brave."

**Sure. You can say that but it doesn't make it any easier.**

"You're going to get through it. I know you will be fine," Ventus replied as he leaned in close to his brother.

He pressed his face against Vanitas and hummed a simple tune. Even though Vanitas couldn't hear the melody, he could feel the vibration created by the humming. It was enough to soothe him more than before. Vanitas smiled and let out a sigh, closing his eyes before smiling.

**Thanks Ventus.**

Vanitas signed again once Ventus pulled away from their mini hug. Their parents watched the two of them in the rearview mirror. They smiled at one another, happy that their boys were still getting along.

Years ago when they first learned their children has these disabilities, the worried. They feared the two of them would never be able to get along. They were afraid that they would struggle through trying to communicate. The heaviest part of it was how cruel fate was to the boys. Vanitas could only see Ventus, but not hear him. Ventus couldn't even seen Vanitas. And the added hurt was the fact the Vanitas didn't speak. All because he couldn't hear, he never had a reason or way to properly speak. 

But it never stopped Ventus or led him to be upset. When Vanitas was first learning sign language, Ventus was eager to learn it too, even though he was learning braille at the time. It was two different things entirely for him, with sign language being a whole level harder for him. But he never wanted to give up. He had said he wanted a way to be able to communicate with his brother, no matter how long it took him. 

He managed to pick it up easily, and it almost helped that Vanitas started to learn to read lips along with learning to sign. It made everything between them a whole lot easier. And it brought to two brothers a whole lot closer than anyone expected. But there was still a gap between there. Still some space that made them struggle. And that was why the parents saved up what money they could to get this operation.   



	4. Chapter 3 (Flashback 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we return with a another chapter. This is a special one though, as it was written by a friend of ours; tmart.x13 (he doesn't have a Ao3 but that is his FanFiction name).  
> So thanks to him and lets get to it!

**Several Years Before the operation**

Vanitas began to pout, worried that he was never going to learn to sign properly. It was harder than he ever thought that it could be. All he wanted was to be able to communicate with anyone, but more especially with his brother. He hung his head in defeat as he started to give up.

"Oh, now we can't give up," the teacher spoke to him as she laid her hand on his shoulder so that he would look at what she was saying.

Some of the words that she said, Vanitas could make out and understand. However, he did not know really how to sign his response back. Though, she was waiting to see what he would try to do. After a few seconds, he attempted to sign a response.

**But I do for hard... food can't help it and slow.**

Her eyes showed some confusion in them as cocked her head to the side. "I-I'm sorry Vanitas, but I'm not quite sure what it was you wanted to say. You said 'But I do for hard... food can't help it and slow.' What does that mean?"

Since he was able to read lips, he knew what she repeated back to him mostly. He knew that was not what he meant to say. He wanted to say, 'But this is very hard... I can't help it that I am being slow.' However, it seemed as though he was not able to say what he meant. If only he could speak it...

An indistinct sound came from Vanitas as he tried to whimper, though since he could not hear, he had no idea what it would sound like. He felt tears well in his eyes as he let his head fall in his hands. Would he really ever learn to sign? Without it, he couldn’t talk to his brother, and that was one thing he couldn’t stand. But he was just too slow with learning it and did not know what else he could do. So he just sat there as the teacher looked on, she not knowing what to say.

Then, there was a light tap on Vani's shoulder after a few minutes as he raised his head up in response. He craned his neck to the side to see that Ventus was standing behind him. His eyes were closed, of course, since they were of no use to him anyways. That was still something that Vanitas was having trouble adjusting to is to not be able to see his brother's eyes anymore now that he just kept them closed. He continued to just stare at Ventus, since he knew he would not be able to really tell him what was on his mind. 

"Even without being able to see, I can tell that you are upset. What's the matter?" Ventus asked curiously.

Vanitas could understand most of what he said with his lip movements. Ventus held up a hand, as if understanding that was the way that he was supposed to communicate. How would he really tell his brother what he was thinking? He raised a shaky hand to his brother's and begin to try to sign again, with pauses in between motions so he could think about what he had to do. 

**I can't... get... right.**

It was short but Ventus understood. He looked directly at Vanitas so that the latter could understand his every word whilst he slowly spoke. "I thought that might be it. But it's okay. It's hard but we will get through this okay? How about this... let me learn to sign with you so that I can help."

Surprised by his brother's offer, Vanitas was unsure what to try to say, if anything. He attempted to write something in Ventus's hand but his nerves had began to get the better of him as his hands started to shake even more. 

However, the shaking suddenly stopped. Ventus grabbed hold of his brother's hands, forcing them to stop shaking. There was a warmth that Vanitas felt from his Ventus with that touch. Then without warning, Ventus slowly reached out towards Vanitas and laid his head his head on Vanita's shoulder before letting his hands wrap around to his back.

The two brothers stayed like that for a few minutes, with the tears unleashing from Vanitas's eyes, soaking Ventus's shoulder lightly. Ventus then pulled back so that he could look at Vanitas directly. Upon hearing the sniffles, he reached his hand up slowly and fumbled until he found Vanita's eyes, and proceeded to wipe the tears from them so that his brother could see clearly as his eyes opened towards Ventus. 

"It's okay if you can't say anything. I understand. You're working as hard as you can, but let's do it together. We're brothers after all. It sounds like it could be fun," Ventus spoke, hoping that Vanitas would understand what he was saying. 

Vanitas began to tear up once again at the sentiment from his brother. Somehow, despite everything going on, Ventus was always able to remain so positive about everything, and he always tried to help no matter what. Despite him going through his own disability, the drive to help was strong in him. 

It made Vanitas jealous. He wanted to be like that too. He wanted to be able to help. But usually, he felt like he was useless mostly. Not able to hear or to speak... it was just so hard. But, he was glad that Ventus was there. He knew that he needed help, and he was happy that his brother wanted to do something like that for him. 

Slowly, a shaky hand raised up towards Ventus and grabbed his hand. Vanitas turned the palm to face himself so that he could try to say something. 

**Thank... you.**

It was a simple gesture, but it was all that Vanitas could think of. Ventus being there for him reassured him that things would be okay and that they could get through it all together


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we are back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait, but just some summer time stuff as you know. But we are close to finishing at least! Only 2 chapters more after his point we believe! Thanks for sticking with us this far!

**During the operation**

Ventus sat in the waiting room with his parents. His father sat on his left, and his mother on the right. Both of them held their son’s hand, giving him a light squeeze. The operation had only started less than an hour ago, but it already felt like several to Ventus.

“Can we see him yet?” Ventus asked.

“Not yet sweetie,” his mother said, speaking in a soft tone.

“But when? What… What if Vani needs me? What if he is really scared now?” Ventus asked.

“He is going to be fine,” Ventus’s father reassured him. “The operation will go smoothly, and Vanitas will be able to hear.”

“But-”

“No buts Ven,” his father interrupted him. “Just breath in. We are all going to get through this together.”

Ventus opened his mouth to reply back, but he knew better than that. He sighed before he breathed in slowly. He did this again and again until any stress in his system was gone. With one finally deep breath he sunk back into his chair and relaxed.

“I’m just tired of waiting,” Ventus muttered after a while.

“I know,” Ventus’s mother said before she placed a hand on his head. Her fingers gently ran through his hair, making him feel even more relaxed. “But sometimes you just have to wait a lot.

“How about we play a game while we wait? That would probably take your mind off of all of this,” his father suggested.

“No, not right now. I just keep thinking about Vani. When he gets to hear… can…” Ventus trailed off as he thought. He had been thinking one major thing ever since his parents told them about the operation. He never had gotten the chance to bring it up before, but now he saw it was probably a good time to ask. “Can I be the first person he hears? Can that be something that happens? I really want Vanitas to be able to hear me…”

“That’s a very sweet thought Ven,” his mother said. “How about we ask the doctors about that? I am not sure what is going to happen once Vanitas wakes up, but there is no harm in asking.”

“I agree. I think it would be a nice thing to have if the doctors allow it,” his father added.

Ventus smiled, happy to hear that his parents agreed with his idea. But that still left the waiting. There was still a lot of time before the operation was over. And it still left many questions and thoughts to Ventus’s young mind.

Though all of them wanted Vanitas to be able to hear, there were many wonders on how he would react. He had been deaf his entire life, but now with this operation, he would hear for the first time. He would hear the sound of the birds tweeting. He would hear the sweet voice of his mother singing. He would be able to chat and joke around with his brother. He would even be able to hear fireworks properly.

Ventus’s smile felt a bit bittersweet as he thought about that last one. Fireworks. They were something almost everyone loved to watch. But for Vanitas and Ventus it was always a struggle for them. Vanitas could see the colors and shapes they made, but not the sound. And Ventus could hear the sound, but not see them. That was one of the hardest things for them to communicate to each other about. 


	6. Chapter 5 (Flashback 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it is time for flashback #3! Are you guys ready? Cause here it is!

**A few years before the operation**

Ventus smiled as he held Vanitas hand as they walked after their parents. They had decided to take them to a firework show this year. Soon they were sitting down on some chairs and waiting. 

Their mother then stood before them, close enough that Vanitas could see her lips moving in the faint park light. “Are you sure you two really want to see the fireworks tonight?”

Vanitas nodded to her in confirmation then looked to Ventus. 

“We’ll be fine,” Ventus said, turning slightly so Vanitas could read his lips easier. “We’re just really, really, excited to see the fireworks tonight!”

**Yeah! It’s going to be fun to finally see them up close.** Vanitas sighed to his mother who relayed the message to Ventus.

“You still going to tell me about them, right Vani?” Ventus asked him before holding up a hand.

Vanitas place his hands against Ventus’s and began to sign.  **I’ll do my best.**

The boys then got comfortable in the seats as they waited for the show to begin. It felt like forever before all of a sudden there was a loud BOOM, that startled him. 

Vanitas on the other hand was only slightly started. He saw the bright light of colors fill the sky, then several seconds after a vibration was felt against his chest. It briefly reminded him of the virations he would feel when hearing a drum in a band play. But what he didn’t expect was the sound of a firework to be delayed. 

The raven haired boy turned to see that Ventus had a look of panic on his face and he read the words his brother was saying, “What was that?”

**I’m not sure, was it some kind of sound? I could feel the vibrations.**

“Yeah it was, was that the fireworks?”

**I believe so…**

Vanitas saw more colors light the sky painting the night with pretty colors that shattered and sparkled into trails. There was a pause and then he felt the vibrations again and he felt Ventus flinch a bit.

“Can you warn me next time?” Ventus requested.

So Vanitas tried, but he kept warning Ventus either to late or to early. Ventus questioned him about this and so Vanitas tried to explain the fact that there was a delay between the fireworks and the noise.

Vanitas finally just gave up and started to try and explain the fireworks, but it was difficult, the descriptive words like explosion and showered and sparkled had no meaning to Ventus who had never seen these affects before. He kept trying though, but it was clear to see that Ventus was getting upset and frustrated by his lack of understanding, the noise from the fireworks were not helping things either as they kept coming at the oddest moments.

Eventually Vanitas started to draw the patterns on the palm of Ventus hands, so the boy could feel the pattern. It helped a little bit, but it wasn’t much as Vanitas couldn’t tell him the colors. He couldn’t tell him how the twinkled and fizzed, how the night sky lit up in a radiant beauty from the fireworks. It was truly a work of art.

The picture he was able to convey to Ventus was bland and boring. And Ventus knew he was missing out because of his inability to understand. It was frustrating and difficult and the blonde haired child just wanted to see the fireworks, he wanted to have a normal experience, but his lack of eyesight kept getting in his way.

Why couldn’t he have been born with vision? At least something, anything would be better than nothing. He would prefer to be able to see and be colorblind, than the complete lack of anything he had now. Ventus shuddered and tried to fight back the tears. Another loud BOOM, shocked him and he started crying in earnest.

It wasn’t fair, why couldn’t they have been born normal? Why did they have to be born with defects?

He felt Vanitas hug him, and cried even harder. He couldn’t even see his own brother, and didn’t know what he looked like. Ventus didn’t even know what he himself looked like. What was blonde or black? Blue or green? He didn’t and couldn’t see anything and it was horrible. He could hear people describe objects, but these descriptions held no meaning to him, he didn’t know what the descriptions were describing.

Vanitas saw Ventus start crying and he hugged his brother, he wished that there was something he could do, but there was nothing. His brother was unable to see, and he couldn’t hear. Most people thought that since they could communicate with each other, and talk with each other that they would be able to share experiences and pretty much be normal. They didn’t understand that explaining things that was instinctual to one of them was frustrating to the other.

He couldn’t hear things, so when Ventus tried to tell him about sounds, such as a high pitched voice, or a deep voice, or something that sounded soothing, or something that was rhythmic, none of these words meant anything to him. Sound was foreign and strange. People may speak in different tones, but if he was reading their lips it was flat, with no tone. Vanitas started to cry as well, wishing, like his brother, that they had been born normal.

That they hadn’t been born as freaks.

Though the fireworks still exploded in the sky, their parents could see that their children had grown distraught. They could see them crying and immediately ran over to them. Each parent picked up a child and held them in their arms, and held them tight. 

Vanitas buried his head into his mother's shoulder and let himself cry as vibrations occasionally shook his body. Vibrations from the fireworks, but also from his mother humming. He could feel the sound, but what was the feeling it supposed to tell him? They were just vibrations, a feeling, but that in no way told him anything about the sound. 

Seeing how the boys were too distraught to enjoy the fireworks show their parents led them away. They made their way home in their car and the two boys slowly calming down, going from sobbing to the occasional sniffle. The two boys held onto each other still after that. Wanting to comfort the other, but also receive the same level of comfort back. 

Vanitas noticed their parents share a glance after they sat in the front of the car. They didn’t start up the car, only sat there, turning around to look at the boys. “We have some news for you…” Mother started hesitantly. “There is an operation in which Vanitas can gain the ability to hear.”

Their father gave them a small grin, “We are starting to save up for it, it’ll be awhile, but we will get the money eventually.”

Vanitas blinked. Slowly he kept blinking as he stared at his parents. Had he seen it right? Had he really read their lips correct? Did they say… he could gain the ability to hear? Vanitas quickly looked to Ventus to see what he had to say, and he also had an equally surprised expression. 

“You mean, Vani would be able to hear? Just like the rest of us?” Ventus asked. 

The dark haired boy shook slightly, he couldn’t be reading their lips right, to be able to hear as they did… that didn’t seem possible. How could they fix what was broken?

“Yes,” their father answered. “There is a special device called a cochlear implant. Through a special surgery it can provide a sense of sound to those who have hardly any.” 

**Hardly any, but I have none, would it really work for me?** Vanitas signed skeptical that this could actually be possible, he did not want to get his hopes up only to be let down.

“Yes it would sweetie. We looked into this and talked with many doctors. It can work,” his mother said to him in the most reassuring voice she could. 

Vanitas tried to think what to sign next, but he was at a loss. Now after all these years he was presented with a way that he could hear. It still sounded too good to be true. Before he could think much more on it, Ventus grabbed him to tell him to look over at him. 

“Isn’t this great Vani?! You will get to hear!” Ventus exclaimed. 

He tapped out a positive answer on Ventus, then paused, hesitating,  **What about Ventus?**

Their parents looked at each other, both of them looking a bit worried. They stayed like that for a moment, both of them deep in thought what to say. Finally their mother let out a sigh and faced Vanitas. 

“There aren’t any operations to give a blind person sight… none yet in this day and age at least,” she answered simply. 

Vanitas frowned.  **But that isn’t fair! If I can get to hear, Ven should get to see!** Vanitas signed to his parents, not even thinking to sign for Ventus who said patiently to his side. 

“We know Vani,” his father said. “It isn’t fair, but it just is how life is. But we want you to be able to hear. We know how much you would want that.”

**But if Ven can’t get sight, then I don’t wanna hear!** Vanitas tried to hold back his tears, but they came faster than he expected. 

“Vanitas…” his mother started. 

Vanitas turned away from her as he felt Ventus’s hand on his arm. “I think this is wonderful, you will be able to hear Vani….” Ventus told him a large happy grin on his face.

**Why? I want you to be able to see… it isn’t fair that only I get fixed.** Vanitas tapped out on Ventus’s arm.

Ventus sighed slightly. He didn’t answer right away, most likely thinking over what Vanitas had said. Finally he answered after a minute. “I know it doesn’t seem fair, but I don’t need to see. I have you for that. But you need to hear. You gotta do this operation.” 

Vanitas sniffled as he leaned closer to Ventus. He leaned against his chest and then felt Ventus’s arms wrap around him. He couldn’t understand how his brother could be so brave sometimes. So brave and doing whatever he could to make Vanitas happy. He really was a great brother, and Vanitas wouldn’t want it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the angst and feels there. We did our best and all that. But now, there is one more chapter to go!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay (vacation stuff) but the final chapter is here!  
> Thank you all so much for reading this story so we hope you enjoy the final one!

**After the operation**

Ventus and his parents waited in the recovery room before Vanitas was brought in. He was currently asleep in the bed as they wheeled him over to be placed in front of his family. He looked peaceful and calm as he rested. In around his ears were small plastic things, and attached to them was a small cord that reached up and was attached on his head just behind his ear. 

“What are those round things above his ears?” Ventus questioned

The doctor, who currently just stepped into the room, cleared his throat. “The round ‘things’ are the transmitters. Which means it can transmit the sound into his brain to register it. The larger plastic piece is the microphone and speech processor which takes the vibrations from the air and conveys them to the transmitter for his brain to be able to receive the electrons.”

“Oh,” Ventus said at a loss for words, not quite understanding half of what the doctor had explained. 

Ventus’s mother placed her hand over Ventus’s. “It just means that all that stuff is going to allow Vanitas to hear.” 

Ventus looked to her and nodded. “Ahh okay, I think I get it now.” 

The doctor gave a sigh and shook his head an amused look in his eyes.

“How much longer will it be before Vani wakes up?” Ventus then asked. 

“It should only be a few more minutes. One of the specialists will be in before then to help you through what the process will be.” 

Ventus and his parents nodded in understanding and that doctor left the room. A few minutes passed as a nurse came in to check in on Vanitas’s vitals. After that it wasn’t much longer before the specialist came in. He explained that when Vanitas would wake up, the special devices, cochlear implants, would be active. He would be able to hear as soon as he opened his eyes. 

“So… um…” Ventus said, speaking in a meek voice. “Can I be the first person Vanitas hears?”

Ventus’s mom smiled and ruffled his hair, “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” 

His father looked to the specialist. “Well as long as it is okay, right? There isn’t like some process that needs to be done first?” 

“Oh it is fine, but remember, this will be his first time ever hearing. He may be a bit overwhelmed. So do not stress him out if he is getting to that point,” the man replied. 

It was a few minutes later when the heart monitor started beeping a bit faster, Ventus excited and nervous got up and went over to Vanitas’s bedside. He reached out to feel Vanitas to try and make sure he was facing him, once his hand was on Vanitas’s face he felt Vanitas’s eyes fluttered open. Ventus grinned at him, “Hey Vani,” he said softly.

Vanitas blinked, his eyes slowly narrowing. He gave a sharp breath, as he started to look around the room. He faced Ventus again, he reached out and placed a hand on his brother and tapped on it, wanting to make sure he had his brother's attention. 

“C-can you hear me?” Ventus asked nervously, wanting to know if it worked.

Vanitas’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth and a small whimper escaped from it. The sound was something far different than he expected. It was foreign to his ears. But he could read the lips of his brother. He knew what his brother was saying, but the sound that came with it was so weird to hear. 

He let out a sob as he reached forward and pulled Ventus into a hug. He started to let out more tears from his eyes as he buried his face into Ventus’s shoulder. He squeezed him tightly as he eventually nodded, brushing his head on Ventus so he could feel the response. 

Vanitas let out a choked sob as he hugged Ventus back. Ventus continued to hug his twin brother and said, “I am so glad it worked.”

He waited for a response from Vanitas, but nothing came. 

He then realized what the problem was. Vanitas could hear sound now, but he didn’t know what any of the sounds meant. Ventus could talk all he wanted, but without Vanitas seeing what he was saying, he wouldn’t be able to understand. Even though he wanted to keep holding his brother, he needed to make sure he was understanding what was being said. He pulled back Vanitas with as much strength as he could and placed a hand on Vanitas’s face. 

He could only hope that Vanitas would look up at him before he spoke. “I’m so happy it worked.”

Vanitas let out another sob before he took Ventus’s hands and held them up, signalling that he wanted to sign. Ventus placed his hands in the position and soon felt Vanitas’s fingers beginning to sign.  **It’s so strange… to hear you speak… I know what you are trying to say, but the sounds are alien.**

“I guess they are. I can’t imagine what you must be thinking. But you can hear! That is all that matters, and soon you will get learn to talk!” Ventus said, getting really excited over the thought of it. 

**You’ll help me right?**

“Of course,” Ventus said as he nodded. “I will be there with you every step of the way.” 

Vanitas didn’t say anything instead he just reached to hug Ventus and cried happily.

* * *

_ A few months later after the operation. The night before school would resume. _

Vanitas huffed as he tossed and turned, trying and failing to fall asleep. Tomorrow he would be heading back to school, back to where everyone was. His mind kept going over everything that had happened, and what might happen. No matter what he tried, his brain was far too active. 

Turning to look at his clock he glared as the time seemed to mock him, it was only 12:20AM. He had thought it had been closer to when he would get up. Glancing across from his bed he saw Ventus laying there sleeping peacefully. Ventus was always able to sleep so soundly, his sleep untroubled by what was to come.

He knew from experience that he would be unable to sleep unless he talked it over with Ventus, so slightly reluctant that he would once again have to wake his brother and trouble him with his issues he got up and went over to his brother.

Vanitas shook his brother’s shoulder trying to wake him and rolled his eyes in slight annoyance that Ventus was a heavy sleeper. “Ven?” Vanitas spoke out loud trying to get his brother to wake up as he shook the boy’s shoulder again.

He huffed as he saw that Ventus still didn’t want to wake up. “Ventus… pl… please wake u-up.” He spoke, hoping that his volume was not too loud. Though he was a bit annoyed he still stumbled and stuttered over some of his words. He had come a long wait in the past few months in learning how to speak, but it was still over all hard for him. 

Finally Ventus actually started to wake up. He sat up and let out a yawn. “Vani? Uh… is it night time still? I was enjoying my sleep time, such a wonderful dream.” 

“S-sorry…” Vanitas stuttered out. “I w-wanted to… talk w-with you.”

“Oh, then that’s okay,” Ventus said. “What do you wanna talk about?” 

“I wai-... I won…” Vanitas started to say, but he stopped. Silently he moved his mouth as he thought over the word in his head. Speaking words was still hard, but he was trying his best. But there were still times that some words meshed with others or he mistoke one word for another. 

He sighed and slumped his shoulders. “Let me sign it to you.” 

Ventus nodded before holding up his hands. “Okay, don’t stress yourself too much.” 

**I want to learn to speak swear words.**

“Why do you want to learn how to say swear words?”

Vanitas gave a smirk, even though Ventus wouldn’t see it.  **Imagine Rin’s face if we were to both curse at him.** He signed before he paused.  **One day I’ll get good at verbally laughing.**

Ventus on the other hand let out a real laugh. “That sounds great. Both parts of it. I can teach totally you how to swear. It will be fun. Just don’t let mom or dad hear you.”

* * *

_ The next day at school _

Ventus and Vanitas were walking around the school, meeting up with a few of the other kids they knew. Eventually they heard the all too familiar voice of a certain bully coming towards them. “Oh look it’s the idiot duo. What’s up with the stupid looking things on the side of your head, trying to make yourself look better?”

Vanitas signed what Rin said to Ventus, making it so Rin wouldn’t suspect what was coming. “Go away Rin,” Ventus spoke for them.

“Why should I? You two boys are such a disappointment to the school, we should just get rid of you, it’s not like you two will ever amount to anything in your lives anyways.”

Vanitas scowled and gave him the middle finger. “F-Fuck off you ugly... fac… faceed b-bastard.”

Rin gaped. His eyes widen comically as his jaw seemed to hit the floor. Ventus laughed openly and Vanitas smirked and gave a small chuckle in amusement as they turned away from the boy. The two of them never felt so happy before, though they were sure there would be plenty more happy moments in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends that. A nice happy ending for the boys. Thank you all again for reading!


End file.
